


The Lottery

by tokiNOOO (tokino)



Series: stand-alone kink meme fills [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Frottage, Gangbang, I FORGOT THEY WERE UNDERAGE, M/M, Scissoring, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokino/pseuds/tokiNOOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith first explained the “sex free for all” idea to the boys’ cabins, there was a long, stunned silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt from the kink meme that I totally did not follow I'M SORRY: 
> 
> Since there's no such thing as privacy in the bunks, the instructors for the training camps are more than well aware certain kinds of frustrations will build up amongst their male recruits after a period of time. To keep their trainees in check, every 3 months or so they set aside one 24 hour period for the boys to let it all out. (The girls have their own session, but that's beside the point.)
> 
> Of course, to keep things under control, there has to be some sort of order maintained. So as to limit the amount of recruits that are down due to over-exhaustion and whatnot, they have a system where one single recruit is selected to take care of everyone else. This way, only that single recruit is out of commission the next day.
> 
> The fated day has come, and it seems Bertholdt is the lucky chosen one.

When Keith first explained the “sex free for all” idea to the boys' cabins, there was a long, stunned silence. Somewhere in their ranks, someone raised his hand.

“What is it, Arlert?”

“I was just wondering . . . um . . . how will we determine whose turn it is to . . . ?” He trailed off.

“Good question.” Keith held up a small drawstring pouch. “In here are pieces of paper with everyone’s name on it. Every three months I will draw a name."

“So it’s a lottery,” Eren said to Armin as Keith continued to explain the finer details. He frowned as he realized something. “Hey, Armin . . . how long has it been since we started training?”

“Three months.”

They stared at each other, then looked back up to Keith, who was pulling the first name from the pouch. All the boys were still as Keith straightened the piece of paper out, took a deep breath, and read the name.

“Connie Springer.”

“Pass,” someone muttered.

“I heard that, Jean!”

\- - - 

At breakfast the next day, Eren and Armin spoke to Mikasa. She reported that the same thing had been done for the girls and that Mina’s name had been called.

“I thought it was kind of . . . weird at first, but she didn’t seem to mind,” Mikasa said. “What about you two?”

“Connie went first. It was _really_ weird,” Eren mumbled.

“What’re we going to do when it’s our turns?” Armin said. “I had no idea what to do last night.”

“Neither did Connie,” Eren said, laughing. “But he sure was enthusiastic. I guess that’s why he’s conked out in the bunk today.”

“Yeah, Mina’s still sleeping, too.”

They started eating, trying not to think about who would be next.

\- - -

Three months after that, the boys gathered again and waited for Keith to arrive. A few more trainees had dropped out since the last time, somewhat lowering the number of candidates. There was still such a large number that Eren felt sorry for whoever had to entertain them all for a full twenty-four hours.

Keith arrived about ten minutes later. He seemed taken aback when he saw that the boys had already gathered and were beginning to grow impatient. “You’re a bunch of horny brats, aren’t you?”

He pulled the pouch from the coat of his jacket and withdrew another slip of paper. The boys leaned forward, everyone holding his breath.

“Eren Yeager.”

“ _Pass_ ,” Jean muttered.

\- - -

“Where’s Eren?” Mikasa asked the next day during breakfast when Armin sat down across the table from her, alone.

Armin blushed. “H-he’s sleeping.”

“Oh.”

There was an awkward silence.

“So,” Mikasa said, pulling her scarf up to cover her face, “how . . . was he?”

Armin shrugged, looking just as embarrassed as she did. “I mean, it was Eren. You know how he is. He almost got into a fight with Jean.”

“Yeah, that . . . that sounds like him.”

They didn’t say anything else for the rest of dinner.

\- - -

Three more months passed. The initial tension amongst the boys had eased off, and by the night of the third lottery they were eager to get started. They gathered a full hour before Keith arrived.

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all_ , he thought as he brought out the pouch again. It was almost unnerving how their eyes followed him as he loosened the strings and fished around for another piece of paper. When he glanced down at the new name, he wondered how things would go from here.

“Bertholdt Hoover.” 

Eren and Armin turned to glance back at where Bertholdt was sitting. He looked as if he were on his way to melting into a puddle from all the sweat. Reiner patted his shoulder and said something that was no doubt meant to be comforting, but it just seemed to make Bertholdt even tenser.

“I don’t know what he looks so scared about,” Jean mused from somewhere nearby.

“Wouldn’t you be scared?” Eren shot back. “I know I was.”

“Well, you didn’t have any idea what you were doing,” Jean replied. “But haven’t you noticed how those two keep sneaking off together?"

“Hey, Eren,” Marco said, intervening before Eren and Jean could start fighting, “remember when you asked Armin to be your first during your turn so you wouldn’t be so nervous?”

“Y-yeah.” Neither one of them had had a clue about how to touch each other or make each other feel good, but they’d had plenty of unwanted advice from everyone else standing around waiting for them to hurry it up.

“Well, what if Bertholdt and Reiner do it first? Maybe then Bertholdt will be more relaxed.”

“That’s . . . a good idea,” Eren said. 

They stood up as a group.

“So who’s going to suggest this bright idea to them? Marco?” Jean said.

“Me? I was thinking maybe you could . . .”

“Eren?”

“Forget it! What about—Armin?”

Armin was already making his way toward Bertholdt. There were about a dozen trainees whose names Eren didn’t know milling around looking impatient; Armin slipped by all of them and tapped Bertholdt on the shoulder. Bertholdt looked up and, listening to what he had to say, turned a deep shade of red.

“Woah, I’ve never seen someone blush like that before,” Eren said, feeling himself grow warm when Reiner gave Armin a thumbs up and promptly pulled Bertholdt into a deep kiss. There were a few appreciative whoops from some of the other guys as they realized that things were getting started.

“I told you guys,” Jean said, following Marco as he walked over to Armin, Bertholdt, and Reiner. Eren went after them, remembering how awkward he’d felt having a bunch of other people watch him kiss Armin.

Reiner pulled Bertholdt into his lap and kissed down his jaw to his throat, his large hands slipping under Bertholdt’s jacket. One of the trainees (Samuel, if Eren remembered right) took the hint and helped pull the jacket off. Reiner then set about undoing Bertholdt’s numerous belt buckles.

Eren sat down between Armin and Jean, settling down for the show. He’d noticed during his turn that some of the other guys had jacked themselves or each other off while waiting for their turn with him; from the corner of his eye he noticed Marco’s hand slip into Jean’s lap.

Some other guy (Thomas? Was that his name?) took it upon himself to take Bertholdt’s boots off, exposing Bertholdt’s long, 3DMG-bound legs.

“Someone help me take the gear off,” Thomas said, looking up as he tossed the boots aside. “Armin, mind giving me a hand?”

Armin scooted closer and helped Thomas and Reiner unbuckle Bertholdt’s gear. It was difficult since Bertholdt was straddling Reiner’s lap, but Eren could have sworn the challenge just turned them on more. Armin sat back down beside him looking flushed.

On his other side, Eren heard Jean murmuring something to Marco.

“We’re not supposed to make out with each other. That’s what Bertholdt’s for.”

“Well, he’s going to be busy with Reiner for a while.” There was the sound of Jean’s zipper being undone. “I thought you liked my handjobs?”

Jean gave a half-protesting, half-affirmative grunt, then a stifled moan as Marco got to work.

Eren himself was growing uncomfortably hard. In theory Marco’s plan to “let Bertholdt and Reiner fuck each other first” had sounded a lot nicer than the mad frenzy of undressing and vying for attention that Eren had had to endure, but he didn’t know what to do with himself. Reiner had only just gotten to taking Bertholdt’s clothes off.

“Hey, can someone get me some lube?” Reiner said. “I can’t finger him without it.”

“Reiner,” Bertholdt hissed, his face going even redder.

“What? It’s not like what we’re doing is a big secret or anything.” Reiner kissed the long bridge of his nose affectionately. “You’re already butt naked, might as well enjoy it.”

He moved his hand to Bertholdt’s cock and raised his eyebrows. “Looks like you’re already enjoying it.”

Bertholdt gave him a peeved look before burying his face in Reiner’s shoulder as Reiner began to stroke him. Connie showed up a few moments later, handing Reiner the glass jar of lube Keith had given them during the first lottery (with a hasty explanation about what it should be used for).

“Thanks, Connie. Mind unscrewing the lid for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Connie took the lid off and retreated back into the crowd. Apart from some boys like Jean and Marco, who were by now otherwise occupied, most eyes were on Reiner as he slicked up a couple fingers and pressed them into Bertholdt. Bertholdt groaned and moved back against Reiner’s hand as if he’d done it before—which, considering how often they snuck off together, he must have. Eren was glad Jean was too busy to gloat about being right.

Reiner tilted his head up and whispered something to Bertholdt before pulling his fingers away. He helped Bertholdt to turn around in his lap so he was facing away from Reiner, letting everyone see the expanse of his long body and his cock. It was the longest Eren had ever seen and had a small head but thick length. Reiner stroked him with one hand, his other one slipping back to Bertholdt’s ass.

Eren turned his head to say something to Armin and caught the blond boy watching Bertholdt and Reiner with the same intent expression he had when reading books about the outside world.

“Armin, are you taking notes? In your head?”

“Is it that obvious?” Armin said, looking embarrassed. “Reiner seems to know what’s he doing. ”

“I guess Jean was right.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

Eren turned back to Reiner and Bertholdt in a huff just in time to watch Reiner lift Bertholdt up in his muscular arms and let Bertholdt sink down onto his cock. Bertholdt arched back into Reiner’s chest, his long fingers scrabbling in the dirt. Eren thought the position looked hard to maintain, but Reiner continued to thrust into Bertholdt with practiced ease. He continued to stroke Bertholdt, but as Bertholdt’s stifled moans grew louder Reiner stopped, sliding his hand up Bertholdt’s chest to pinch his nipple instead. He alternated between jacking Bertholdt off and teasing him elsewhere until Bertholdt said in a low, strained voice, “Reiner, what are you doing?”

“Showing them who’s boss,” Reiner replied, kissing Bertholdt’s shoulders. Bertholdt fidgeted at the touch. “What?”

“You know what,” Bertholdt said hoarsely. He half-whimpered when Reiner took his hand away from his cock yet again, looking frustrated.

“Mm, I don’t think so. What do you want me to do?”

Eren had never seen Reiner act like this before; he was always like the caretaker of the group, concerned about everyone else’s well being. It was weird to watch him purposefully make Bertholdt mad.

“I . . .” Bertholdt tried to buck his hips. Reiner held him still in his large hands. “I want you to make me come . . .” He trailed off, turning the darkest shade of red yet. 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

Bertholdt raised his voice. “I want you to make me come—ah!”

Reiner moved forward suddenly, tipping Bertholdt onto his hands and knees so he was positioned behind him. Eren was so startled that he jerked backward and hit someone in the head with his elbow.

“Mmph!” There was a wet pop, then Jean was grabbing hold of Eren’s shirt collar. A thin trail of saliva trickled down his bottom lip. “Watch it!”

There wasn’t any doubt in Eren’s mind about what he’d been up to. “What happened to waiting on Bertholdt?”

Jean wiped at his mouth, glancing back down to where Marco was lying on his back, watching Jean expectantly. “They’re taking too damn long.”

Eren wondered if Marco had done this on purpose. Marco caught his eye and had the decency to blush before Jean took his cock back into his mouth. Marco gasped and shut his eyes.

Glancing around, Eren realized that he and Armin were pretty much the only guys who weren’t entertaining themselves in some fashion. He felt awkward just thinking about suggesting something to him, and was relieved to see that Reiner thrust a final time into Bertholdt and let out a growl as he came. He was also surprised to see that Bertholdt’s cock was still erect.

“Eren, c’mere,” Reiner said, sitting cross-legged and motioning for Eren to come over. Eren crawled over to him.

“Why didn’t you . . . ?” Eren gestured to where Bertholdt had rolled onto his back, sweating and breathing hard but not making a move to touch himself.

“He likes it when I do that. Here—” Reiner picked up the jar of lube from where he’d set it down earlier and handed it to Eren. “You know what to do, right?”

“Me? Why me?”

“You look like you could take his cock. It’s pretty long, isn’t it? I can’t even blow him right.”

Eren had doubts, but he’d been hard for a frustratingly long time. He discarded his gear, stripped down, and straddled Bertholdt’s bony hips. Bertholdt met his eyes for just a second before looking over to Reiner. He didn’t touch Eren, or even seem to want to, leaving Eren to finger himself. He hadn’t done a lot of anal intercourse during his turn, since most of the boys had been satisfied with hand and blow jobs, so he felt more and more nervous as he went to slick Bertholdt’s cock. His hand was trembling as he positioned it as his entrance.

“How is this even gonna fit?” he asked, more worried on his own behalf; he tried not wince as the head slipped in.

Bertholdt shrugged noncommittally.

“Wow, you’re really big,” Eren gasped. He felt himself clamp up, unsure of what to do. Bertholdt flinched as Eren tightened around him.

“You need to relax,” Armin piped up, appearing at Eren’s side. “If you clench up like that it’s going to hurt for both of you.”

“If I remember, you were the one clenching me last time,” Eren hissed.

Armin pressed his lips to Eren’s ear. “You know Bertholdt won’t say if anything’s bothering him. You should try being a bit more considerate.”

“Considerate. Gotcha.” Eren inhaled through his nose and sank the rest of the way on Bertholdt’s dick. That elicited a breathy groan from both of them. “Is that okay?”

“Fine,” Bertholdt said, moving his hips, causing Eren to topple forward with a startled yelp.

“You’re even slower than Reiner was,” Jean said from somewhere behind Eren. “Marco, your plan kind of sucks.”

“Mmm.”

Eren ignored them, rising up on his knees again as high as he could go. When he sat upright like this he couldn’t go very far. He felt a little ridiculous as he bounced in Bertholdt’s lap. He felt even more ridiculous when Bertholdt took hold of his legs all of a sudden and moaned, his hips jerking upwards. Eren stiffened as he realized Bertholdt had come inside of him.

“Bertholdt, what about—?” he said, cut off when someone seized him by the arms and started pulling him away from Bertholdt. “Ouch—watch it! Give me a sec!”

He got out of the way of whatever trainee it was that was so eager to fuck Bertholdt and sat back down beside Armin, wincing at the pain that lanced up his backside. The trainee (Nack?) hurriedly pushed into Bertholdt, who squirmed underneath him but made no protest. More trainees moved in, all of them trying to get Bertholdt’s attention.

“I don’t envy him,” Eren said irritably.

Armin looked him over, his eyes drifting down. “Eren, you’re still hard.” 

“Bertholdt came before I did,” Eren muttered. He watched Nack pound into the tall boy for a few minutes, feeling his anger subside as he became more aware that he was still aroused. His anger continued to fester as he sat, oblivious to Armin’s too-subtle advances.

“Eren, where are you going?”

“I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Eren threw himself into the fray and wrestled several other recruits into submission before popping up between Bertholdt’s lanky thighs. “We weren’t finished,” he said tersely.

Bertholdt spread his legs wider, looking either too satisfied or too tired to care. Eren pumped his cock a few times before pushing into Bertholdt. It felt a little weird since Reiner and Nack had already come inside of him, but Eren figured that just made his job easier.

Eren fucked Bertholdt slowly at first, not sure of what to do and trying to remember Armin’s advice to be considerate. It occurred to him that Bertholdt might be sore, but when he gave no sign of complaint Eren couldn’t help but move his hips faster, hissing in pleasure when Bertholdt tightened around him in surprise; another trainee had taken him by the hair and tilted his head back, slipping his cock into Bertholdt’s mouth.

Eren shuddered and came a few thrusts later, breathing hard. He pulled out of Bertholdt as gently as he could and went back by Armin again, feeling a lot less irritated than he had before.

“Aren’t you going to join in?” Eren said when he noticed that Armin was still clothed, 3DMG and all.

“Maybe later. Bertholdt looks kind of busy.”

Eren realized with a jolt that the trainee who had joined him earlier was Marco. Jean had taken Eren’s place between Bertholdt’s long legs. He pushed into Bertholdt with a grunt and said something to Marco that Eren couldn’t hear. Bertholdt’s eyes went wide. Marco took his cock from Bertholdt’s mouth and said something to him, looking concerned.

“What are they—oh.” Eren blinked when Jean and Bertholdt rolled so that Jean was lying on his back on the ground and Bertholdt was straddling his hips, allowing Marco to position himself behind Bertholdt. “ _Oh_.”

“Wow,” Armin said softly.

Bertholdt buried his face in the crook of Jean’s shoulder as Marco continued to push into him. Jean’s hands moved to Bertholdt’s ass, spreading him open. Bertholdt was breathing hard through his nose when Marco finally slipped his arms around his waist and began to pull back out, then pushing back in. When Jean started moving too Bertholdt let out a choked half-sob.

Reiner moved in beside them and nudged his cock against Bertholdt’s lips. Bertholdt took him in part of the and let Reiner fuck his mouth, looking too spent to exert any energy of his own. A few other boys moved in and tried to get him to give them handjobs. Bertholdt complied weakly.

“How long have is it been since we started?” Eren asked.

“An hour, maybe?” Armin glanced up at the sky. “Not that long.”

During Eren’s turn he’d had a constant stream of trainees trying to get his attention. Some of them would leave and go eat or bathe when they got done, then come back later for another go. As he looked around he thought maybe Bertholdt wouldn’t be quite as worn out as he’d been; lots of boys were continuing to screw around with each other, tired of waiting.

“Maybe Marco’s plan wasn’t that bad after all,” he mused.

“Yeah,” Armin said absently. They watched Jean, Marco, and Reiner for a few minutes in silence, then Armin shrugged out his jacket, kicked off his boots, and began undoing the straps of his gear. “Hey, Eren . . .”

“Hm?”

“Since they’re going to busy for a bit, can we—?” Armin paused, pulling his shirt off. “I mean, if you’re okay with it . . .”

“Uh, sure. We’ve already done it before, so . . . yeah.”

Armin finished undressing and tossed his pants aside. They stared at each other for a few uncertain moments before Armin leaned in and kissed him, one hand wrapping around Eren’s limp cock and stroking it back to hardness.

Eren went to return the favor, but Armin pushed him so he was on his back. Armin moved down the length of Eren’s chest, hesitating for a moment before taking Eren’s cock into his mouth. Eren closed his eyes and let Armin figure out how to blow him. It still felt a little weird to be having sex with one of his best friends, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before.

For a while Eren lost track of who fucked Bertholdt, too preoccupied with the incredibly hot, if reserved, way Armin rode him. Armin was a lot more skilled than he gave himself credit for, though, so Eren thought he’d tell him so.

“You’re doing great,” he murmured, moving his hips to meet Armin’s.

Armin didn’t say anything, but it seemed to Eren that he moved in a more self-assured way after that.

When they were done they dozed together in the afterglow for a bit. Eren might have even taken a quick nap if a commotion hadn’t caused him to sit up in alarm.

A few trainee boys were holding Bertholdt so he was on his stomach in the dirt, ass raised. One of them was fucking him from behind. Two others had crammed their dicks in Bertholdt’s mouth. Another one was trying to force his cock in with the other two.

“He can’t breathe like it is,” Reiner said, pushing the fourth boy away. “You guys need to back off.”

“He doesn’t have a problem with it, so why do you?” The boy pushed back. “If he didn’t like it he would say so.”

It was a well-known fact that Bertholdt wouldn’t. Eren’s temper flared as the fourth boy continued to sneer at Reiner and push him, taunting him. He was about to jump to Reiner’s defense when the other three boys around Bertholdt yelped in varying tones of surprise and pain.

Bertholdt was on his feet for less than second before he’d knocked the trainee harassing Reiner flat on his ass. The trainee stared up at the taller boy, stunned into silence.

“Wait your turn,” Bertholdt said, looking angrier than Eren had ever seen before, “and leave Reiner alone.”

When he realized that everyone was staring at him in shock, he looked nervous again. The trainee boy he’d knocked over got up and left with his friends, tight-lipped and red-faced from embarrassment.

“He fucking _bit_ me,” one his friends whined as they walked past Eren and Armin.

“Good,” Eren said under his breath, smirking.

Connie was over Bertholdt in an instant. “That was so cool! Can I have a turn now?”

“Um . . . sure,” Bertholdt said meekly.

\- - -

Keith always drew the names out in the early morning, so after twenty-four hours rolled around the trainees, except for whoever’s names had been called, would be ready to get back to work at the normal time. Keith showed up at the regular time the next morning and roused up the girls without a problem. All of them but Ymir left the little one whose name he’d called, Christa, to go to breakfast. Ymir gave him a dirty look when he told her to follow the other girls. He decided it wasn’t that big a deal, as long as she showed up for training later.

When he went to the boys’ side of the bunks, he was thunderstruck to see that the ones who weren’t sleeping on the ground were either still fucking the Hoover boy or each other. He grabbed the nearest trainee by the head and wrenched him up.

“What the hell is the meaning of this, Springer!?”

The boy seemed to only dimly realize who was yelling at him. He was still too groggy to form a coherent sentence.

“Marco said we should nnmmngh . . .”

“Marco?”

Keith dropped the Springer boy and stormed over to where the Bott boy was sleeping next to the Kirstein boy. His fury must have been palpable, because the Bott boy awoke with a start and stared up at him, terrified.

“Care to explain why all of you are incapable of going to training today, Bott?”

“U-uh,” the boy stammered.

“Get dressed. I want you to run laps until you drop, and then you’ll crawl if you have to.”

“Y-yes . . . sir.”

The boys who were still awake watched the scene unfold as quietly as they could, as if under the impression that if they were silent then Keith wouldn’t notice them. Once the Bott boy had scurried away to get dressed Keith roused the whole lot of them.

“Hoover, go get some sleep. The rest of you little deviants still have training. If you’re tired, it’s your own damn fault.”

There was a collective groan of protest, but they knew better than to complain to his face. The Braun boy helped the Hoover boy to their cabin, looking much more spirited than Hoover did; the Hoover boy looked dead on his feet.

Training that day went as well as Keith expected. He considered getting rid of the lottery system altogether, but the past few times it had worked well enough to relieve tensions without taking too many of the recruits out of commission. He decided that instead of getting rid of the lottery system, he would make some changes to make sure this kind of thing didn’t happen again.

\- - -

Three months later, the brats had the nerve to look as eager as always on the morning he showed up with the drawstring pouch. He went to the front of the crowd and pulled out the name like usual.

“Eren Jaeger.”

“What?” the boy yelled. “I already went! Why’s my name in there twice?”

“I didn’t know how to spell your last name.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“He explained it all the first day,” the Kirstein boy said. “You were too busy talking to Armin to pay attention. He put in one slip for every different spelling, so a lot of us have multiple slips.”

“No one asked you, Jean! And that still doesn’t make any sense!”

Keith pulled a second name from the pouch as they continued to argue. “Jean Kirschtein.”

It was the Kirstein boy’s turn to look indignant. “Wha— wait a second . . . why did you call two names?”

“After that stunt your boyfriend pulled last time, I figured it would be better to have two of your names called if it decreased the risk of having the rest of you get impatient. Good luck, gentlemen.”

Keith went on his way, ignoring the Kirstein boy’s continued protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 10000% embarrassed because I forgot until halfway through writing this that these characters are canonically in their early to mid teens, so uh pretend this is an AU where everything is the same except they're older PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Eren felt a dull pain creeping in his temple as he sat dumbfounded, unable to believe that his name had been called a second time. He wasn’t able to contemplate his bad luck for long—someone grabbed him around the waist and yanked his jacket off, another trainee doing the same to his boots.

“Hey, hold on! Slow down!”

His protests were ignored. The trainee who’d taken his jacket off pushed him face first into dirt, holding Eren down as he and the other trainee made work quick work of taking off his gear. Eren felt his pulse race into overdrive. This was different from last time. The boys had been eager, but no one had pushed him around or done something without asking his permission first. Even the last time those guys had backed down when Bertholdt told them off. They weren’t listening now.

“Guys, stop, just let me—” Eren felt a pang of fear as the trainees continued to strip him, paying no mind to the way he tried to squirm out of their grasp. His fear was quickly turning into anger.

\- - -

“Geez, Mikasa, what’s your problem!?” Ymir spluttered when Mikasa’s legs clamped around her head. “If you didn’t like it, all you had to do was say stop.”

“Something’s wrong with Eren,” Mikasa said, sitting up and shrugging Annie away from her breasts.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Sasha said, her hand pausing in its wandering of Mikasa’s lean body to rest on her abdomen. “Wow, you’re so muscular.”

“Yeah, she almost cracked my skull open,” Ymir griped. “Look, stop worrying about Eren and try to relax. This is supposed to be a way for us to unwind. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“It’s supposed to be fun for you,” Mikasa said, grudgingly letting the other girls push her back down. “I’m just supposed to be a toy.”

“We don’t think of you like that!” Sasha protested. “I think you’re amazing and I want you to feel good. So just relax, please? Eren will be fine.”

“. . . Okay . . .”

“And take your scarf off!”

\- - -

“What’re you acting like a prude for now?” one of the trainees Eren had punched in the face whined, wiping the blood from his nose. “You’ve killed the mood, man.”

“It’s your fault for not listening to me!” Eren fumed. “Don’t just grab at me like I’m your property, okay? Ask!”

“Yeah, whatever . . .”

Eren closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, forcing himself to calm down. It wouldn’t do to get any angrier than he already was. He’d told the guys off already, so now he needed to calm down before he did something he’d regret.

He tried to tell himself that, but he was still pretty pissed. And kind of shaken. When he opened his eyes again he wouldn’t meet Armin’s gaze, choosing instead to focus on slipping off his underwear, the only article of clothing the trainees hadn’t managed to take off before he’d struck them. 

A few feet away, Jean was stripping himself with unsteady hands. Noticing that Eren was watching him seemed to instill some confidence, or maybe some inflated sense of pride, in his movements. 

“Put your gear back on, Jean,” Marco suggested as he took off his own.

“What?” Jean said, looking flustered. “No way. I just took it off.”

“Please?”

Jean hesitated for a moment before putting the gear back on, grumbling under his breath about how much work it was the whole time. Eren didn’t see why he was complaining so much, considering how nice his ass looked when he bent over to tighten the straps around his legs.

Wait.

“Are you okay?” Armin put a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. “Those guys didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, they just . . . kind of scared me. I’m fine now.”

Armin opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by Connie. “Armin, you hogged Eren during Bertholdt’s turn, so let someone else have some fun with him, yeah?”

“Oh, sure,” Armin said. “Well, you’ll have to ask Eren that.”

“It’s fine. If I remember correctly, Connie, your blowjobs were kind of lackluster. Want to see how it’s done?”

“Give me a break, it was my first time!” Connie said with a laugh. “I’d love to see you do better.”

Connie settled onto his back and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair as Eren stroked his cock, licking up the length of it before taking it into his mouth. Connie had an average sized cock that was a bit thicker than it was long. It was almost cute compared to Bertholdt’s, Eren remembered with a shiver. He felt a little bold and, once he took as much of Connie’s cock as he could, tried to take even more. His first instinct was to gag, but he kept going, trying to stifle the urge.

Connie’s hips bucked up unexpectedly. Eren did gag this time and pulled his head back as fast as he could, coughing.

“Sorry,” Connie gasped. “That was . . . that felt nice.”

Nice wasn’t how Eren felt. He’d tried too much too soon. “I don’t think I can do that just yet.”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have startled you like that.”

Eren was more careful as he resumed blowing Connie. He let his teeth graze him a bit when Connie snickered, “And you said I couldn’t give head,” causing the shorter boy to yelp in surprise.

\- - -

 _Damn it_ , Jean thought, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out when the first trainee entered him more roughly than he was expecting. He hadn’t spent a lot of time preparing Jean and it kind of hurt. Okay, it _really_ hurt, but like hell was he going to say that.

He wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone, but he was nervous about doing something like this for the first time. The 3DMG just made it easier for the other trainees to mess with him and set him even more on edge. Damn Marco and his weird ideas.

“I’m kind of jealous,” Marco said, looking amused when Jean scowled up at him. He finished undressing and kneeled down by Jean’s head. Jean kept his mouth shut when Marco went to slip his cock in his mouth, the head slipping across his lips. Marco looked surprised. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yeah—mmf,” Jean shut his mouth again, suspicious that Marco was trying to trick him into talking so he’d open his mouth. He turned his head away and obligingly took the next cock that was offered. Marco gave him a funny look before straightening up and going away.

It was a strange feeling to have a cock in his mouth and his ass at the same time; it had only ever been him and Marco before, and they’d never tried anal. He moaned around the cock in his mouth when the trainee paused fucking into him to pull the straps of his gear tighter than he normally set them. He then pushed Jean’s legs up so they were over his shoulders and started thrusting faster, the slap of his balls against Jean’s skin almost obscenely loud. He was uttering something in between sharp breaths, sweat dripping from his chest to fall on Jean’s.

“Take it, you slut . . . good boy . . . you like this, don’t you? You’re such a slut.”

Jean squirmed as the trainee continued to tighten the straps of his gear with one hand, especially the ones around his legs. It had gone beyond being a bit uncomfortable to painful. He pushed away the boy whose cock he’d been sucking, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth. “Hey, cut it out. That hurts.”

The boy looked unconcerned. “You’ve got nice legs. Nice ass, too. It looks good on you.”

“It’s too tight,” Jean said, eyes widening when the second trainee forced his cock back into his mouth, grabbing Jean by the hair so he couldn’t pull away.

“You mean like your ass?” the first boy laughed. “Don’t tell me this is your first time doing it like this.”

 _You did a shit job at preparing me_ , Jean thought. He glared at the boy as he continued to move his hips, and realized with a sinking feeling that there was dried blood around his nostrils. These were the same bastards who’d tried messing with Eren earlier.

He pushed the second boy away, prying his fingers from his hair. He tried biting but the boy held onto his jaw, forcing his mouth to open even wider. Jean felt himself panicking. And he’d gotten irritated and made Marco go away right when he could have used the help. _Goddammit, what am I going to do?_

“What are you doing?” came an angry voice that made all three of them jump. Jean’s head was turned at a weird angle so he couldn’t see who it was, but it sounded like . . .

“Beat it, pipsqueak,” the first trainee said.

“It’s Karl, right?”

That was definitely Armin’s voice. Jean strained to see out of the corner of his eye. The guys who weren’t crowded around Eren were lounging around waiting for their turn. None of them seemed to have noticed what was happening over here. Damn it, Armin. He couldn’t expect to take these two goons on by himself.

Jean could have kicked himself. Armin was rambling about nothing now. The two trainees were too focused on trying to make sense of what he was saying to pay attention to Jean. He shoved the second boy away and took in a deep gulp of air before pulling away from the first guy and scrambling away. The guys looked pissed but seemed to not want to make a scene. They skulked off together, throwing Armin and Jean dirty looks as they went.

“Those are the guys who were messing with Eren earlier, right?” Jean said, rubbing his jaw, which was sore from being forced open so wide. He hurt all over. It was a disastrous way to start off the day, he thought with an inward groan.

Armin’s touch startled him.

“Sorry, I was just loosening up your gear. They had it way too tight.”

“Oh . . . thanks. It was Marco’s idea in the first place.” Jean had a few choice things he could say to Marco right about now. “Where is he?”

“Over there.”

Jean craned his neck and saw with disbelief that Eren was blowing Marco while letting Dazz fuck him. Not only had Marco abandoned him, he’d abandoned him for Eren of all people.

“Jean, are you okay?” Armin said in alarm when Jean flopped onto his back. “No, of course you’re not. Do you want to rest?”

“I’ll be okay. This just isn’t what I thought I’d be doing when I woke up this morning. But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Especially not after . . .”

“If Eren can give ‘em what for and keep going, then so can I. I think I just need a minute to collect myself.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the fuss Eren and his crowd were making. It sounded like Eren was enjoying himself, Jean thought, shifting as he felt his cock twitch in interest. “Hey, Armin.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. For earlier. I don’t know what I would have done it you hadn’t stepped in.”

“I know what it’s like to be ganged up on by people stronger than you,” Armin said, smiling bitterly. “It feels terrible.”

Jean sat up, not quite sure what to say to that. It didn’t surprise him to hear it—Armin did seem like the type to be picked on just for being smaller than most boys their age. “What would you have done if they hadn’t listened to you?”

“I guess I would have gotten Reiner to take care of them.”

Jean burst out laughing. “You should have done that in the first place.”

“I didn’t think of it until just now,” Armin said, turning red. “I was too angry earlier, so I just came over here without thinking.”

Jean was oddly touched. He moved on impulse, touching Armin’s jaw and turning his head so their lips met. Armin surprised him by kissing back.

Armin wasn’t as experienced or playful a kisser as Marco. It was more like a peck. He pulled back before Jean fully realized he’d kissed him at all.

“That’s not how you do it,” he said. “Let me show you.”

That sounded a lot harsher out loud than it had in his head. Whatever! He kissed Armin again, feeling a little relieved when Armin grew bold enough to run his hand’s through Jean’s hair, and slide in his lap, and tip him over backward . . . oh.

“That’s not how you do it, either,” he whispered, feeling naked at the way Armin smiled down at him. Shit, he was naked. Sort of. “Armin . . . ?”

“I can’t kiss very well,” Armin said, taking off his jacket, “but I’ve learned how to do some other stuff from Eren.”

What did he want to talk about Eren for? Jean pulled his jacket off and went to work taking off Armin’s gear. Armin let Jean strip him, then he slid further down Jean’s body and settled between his legs.

“You want to—?” Jean said. He hadn’t expected this.

“If it’s okay with you.”

“Sure, just . . . take it easy.” It was hard to forget how that other guy had manhandled him, even though Jean knew Armin wouldn’t be like that.

“Where’d the lube go?” Armin got up and retrieved one of the jars where it’d been discarded a few feet away, then came back and pushed Jean’s legs apart. “Okay, tell me if I’m being too rough.”

Armin was careful not to rush. Jean appreciated it, even if he felt a little impatient at how slow Armin was being. When Armin did push his cock in Jean, he did so just as slowly. Jean moved his legs so they were braced on top of Armin’s shoulders, bringing him in closer.

“Yeah, like that,” Jean said as Armin took the hint and picked up the pace, growing more confident. He was straightforward, not as teasing as Jean imagined Marco would be. It was a nice change.

Armin didn’t get Jean by himself for long. Connie came over and pestered Jean for a blowjob. Jean agreed, but stopped when Connie tried to put his cock in Jean’s mouth.

“Let me handle this,” he said. “And pull out if I tap your lag!”

“Okay,” Connie said, letting Jean suck him at his own leisure. “Ah—wow, Marco was right. You are really good at this, Jean.”

Jean opened his eyes long enough to glance over to where Marco was still with Eren. Connie seemed to misunderstand the scowl he threw Marco’s way, because he chuckled. “Eren wasn’t very good, but he hasn’t had as much practice. You guys don’t fool around, Armin?”

“No, not really,” Armin said, his movements stiffening. “I mean, we’ve done it a couple of times . . . but it’s kind of weird. I don’t know.”

Jean let his irritation get the better of him. Connie was too busy chatting away with Armin to realize what was happening until his cock was already down Jean’s throat. He moaned, his fingers grabbing hold of Jean’s hair. Jean stayed that way for just a second, then tapped Connie’s leg so he would let go. When Connie released him Jean sucked him another few times before taking him deeper again. Connie came not too long after, gasping.

Armin lasted a little bit longer. After he came he lowered Jean’s legs, breathing hard through his nose. He pulled out and sat back, looking flushed. Jean realized with irritation that neither one of them had bothered to get him off.

“Where did Connie run off to?” he muttered, wiping his mouth. Connie reappeared, Reiner and Bertholdt in tow. “What do you guys want?”

“Connie said you’re good at blowjobs, so I thought maybe you could try it on Bertholdt,” Reiner said, oblivious to the stink eye Bertholdt gave him. “I can’t do it right.”

“I don’t see why not.” Jean had heard Eren complaining about how big Bertholdt was, but it couldn’t be that bad. Once Bertholdt sat on the ground and Jean freed his cock, he realized how wrong he was.

“Holy shit! Eren wasn’t exaggerating!”

Bertholdt gave him a weird look that suggested he wasn’t thrilled to learn people had been talking about him behind his back.

“It’s not a problem, though. You’ve come to the right guy.”

\- - -

“Am I really that bad?” Eren blurted out as he and Marco headed over to where Armin was sprawled next to Connie, both of them snoozing. When he’d finished blowing Marco, Marco had given him a compliment that also rubbed him the wrong way.

“You don’t have a lot of technique.” Marco patted his shoulder. “But that comes with practice.”

“Well, after today I’m done.”

“What if your name gets called again?”

“Don’t even say that!” Eren was halfway to Armin when he realized Marco was making a beeline for Jean. That was also when he noticed who Jean was blowing. Eren’s mouth hurt just looking at them.

Marco gestured Eren to come over. Jean was too busy to notice they were there. Eren felt a little envious to see how easily Jean could take Bertholdt’s cock. When Jean did notice he was being watched, he looked right at Eren before taking all of Bertholdt’s cock down his throat. Eren didn’t know if he was more pissed off or aroused at the sight.

When Jean was done he sat up with a cocky look on his face that made Eren decided he was definitely more pissed off. Jean looked up at Marco, ignoring Eren. “Thanks for abandoning me back there.”

“I thought you didn’t want me around.”

Jean glared at Eren. “You didn’t have to run off to him.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Eren said defensively. “Actually, what’s wrong with _you_?”

“Nothing, Mr. I-can’t-give-blowjobs-for-shit.”

“Give me a break! At least I don’t drool all over everything!”

They went at each other at the same time and rolled around for a bit, shouting and punching. Eren caught hold of Jean’s gear and tugged on it, and was a little shocked when Jean stopped fighting back and looked like he was actually in pain.

“Shit, Jean, I didn’t—” Then he noticed the fresh bruises on Jean’s legs. “I didn’t know you were hurt.”

“Yeah, whatever. Get off of me.”

Eren jumped when he felt someone’s hand at his hips. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw it was Reiner. “Oh, you want a turn?”

“If that’s okay.”

“Sure, just let me get off of Jean.”

Reiner didn’t budge. “Actually, there’s something I’d like to try. Can you guys stay like this?”

Eren looked down at Jean to see what he thought, only to find Jean glaring up at him defiantly, as if to say “Like hell I’m moving first!”

“It’s fine with me,” Eren said. “What do you want to—ah.” He couldn’t keep himself from moaning when Reiner slid into him. “H-hey, you could have given me the heads up.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Eren angled his ass up to meet Reiner’s slow, rolling thrusts. His arms were already worn out from holding himself up for Dazz and the others. He let his upper torso rest on Jean.

“What’s the big idea?” Jean said.

“My arms hurt.”

“I didn’t say you could—” Jean stiffened, his back arching up suddenly so his and Eren’s cocks brushed against each other. “Reiner, what the hell?”

“You guys need to stop fighting,” Reiner muttered into Eren’s shoulder. “This is supposed to be fun.”

“What’s fun about being with—mmm—this guy?” Jean and Eren both gasped when Reiner’s large hand wrapped around their cocks and began stroking them. 

Reiner moved more gently than some of the other guys who’d fucked Eren before, but he kept a firm grip on Eren’s waist with the hand that wasn’t pumping his and Jean’s cocks, as if he were anticipating another brawl. Eren was willing to back down and keep his cool if it meant Reiner would keep thrusting his hips like that. Eren was sprawled all over Jean at this point, panting against Jean’s chest.

He couldn’t stop himself from whining when Reiner pulled out. Below him, Jean’s legs jerked apart. He let out a moan of surprise and then Eren felt Reiner’s hips start moving again.

“Hey, Reiner, why don’t you let someone else have a turn?” Nack said from off to the side.

“They’ll be here all day,” Samuel pointed out. “Just enjoy the show, man.”

If Eren were honest with himself, it was kind of . . . nice to feel Jean shudder underneath him. He peeked through his bangs and watched Jean’s face for a while. He was flushed and sweaty and his lips were parted in a soundless moan. Eren wondered if all of Jean’s boasting about how good he was with his mouth were true.

Only one way to find out, he thought, leaning up and pressing his lips against Jean’s. Jean’s mouth closed up in surprise but opened when Eren kissed him again insistently. Jean’s hands slid up Eren’s arms and pulled him closer by the neck.

Damn it. Jean was a good kisser, albeit a bit wetter than Eren liked. And he was pushy. Eren couldn’t get a move in edgewise without Jean kissing back harder, as if to show him that that was what he should be doing. It made Eren almost as mad as it made him hard.

Jean pulled away and let out a strained “Haa” before settling back down on the ground, eyes closed. Eren doubled forward and rocked into Reiner’s slow, firm strokes of their cocks, smirking when Jean groaned at the sensation.

Eren turned his head and took hold of Reiner’s jaw, nudging him closer until Eren could whisper something in his ear. Jean opened one eye and peered up at them suspiciously, looking alarmed when Reiner let go of their cocks and Eren stood up.

“What are you guys—hey!” he said when Reiner flipped them so he was lying on his back on the ground and Jean was sitting in his lap. Eren couldn’t see Jean’s face but it was obvious he’d figured out what they intended to do. “Oh my god.”

Lube, where was the lube? Eren slicked himself up and inched up behind Jean. He was horny as hell but he forced himself to think clearly. He needed to make sure Jean was fine with this.

“Is it okay if I put it in?”

“What kind of dumb ass—ah— _yes_!” Jean moved himself on Reiner’s dick. Eren stilled him and set his cock alongside Reiner’s. He tried to remember what Jean had done to Bertholdt the last time—he and Marco had made it seem easy enough, but it was so tight that at first Eren was afraid he was going to hurt someone, or even all of them.

“Don’t stop,” Jean barked when Eren made to pull back. “Just . . . go slow. That’s what Marco and I did to Bertholdt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Eren, if you don’t put your cock in me right now I’m going to kick your ass when we go back to training, I swear to—”

“Jean,” Reiner interrupted, “if you and Eren don’t stop sniping at each other, I’m going to pull out.”

Jean shut up at that. It took a long, slow, sweaty time, but Eren managed to slide inside alongside Reiner. All three of them shivered when Eren pulled back out as carefully as he could. He and Reiner had to work for a few minutes to find a good rhythm.

Eren snorted against the back of Jean’s neck. “This was almost more work than it’s worth.”

“Speak . . . for yourself,” Jean gasped. He tilted his head back. Eren shifted so Jean could rest against his shoulder.

“You’re really tight,” Eren told him after a few short thrusts.

“Stop. I can already tell your sex talk sucks.”

Eren fought the burning desire to snap something back (Reiner was staring at them both) and instead let his teeth graze against the nape of Jean’s neck. He hadn’t put any thought into what he was doing, but by the sharp way Jean inhaled, he must have liked it.

He pushed harder into Jean, leaning him over until he was pressed in between Eren and Reiner’s bodies. He bit Jean’s neck again before moving lower down his shoulder. Jean tried to shrug him off half-heartedly.

At first Jean was content to let Eren and Reiner have control of the situation, but as he got closer to orgasm he grew bolder, moving his hips of his own accord and growling for them to fuck him harder. He was completely focused on his own satisfaction, as usual. Eren was close, too, and felt it would be easier to appease him than get into other argument.

Eren was thrusting so hard now that he was pinning Jean to Reiner’s chest with enough force to make his legs throb from the strain. When he came his arms tightened around Jean’s waist. Eren let the pleasure course through his body. When his orgasm subsided all his energy seeped away. After he pulled out he felt himself moving sluggishly. He sat back and took in deep breaths, trying to get his heart to stop racing.

Reiner still hadn’t come, though by the limp way Jean was holding on for dear life it was clear that he had. Reiner’s stamina was something else, Eren thought. He felt a presence at his side and said, “Give me a minute. I need a break.”

“It’s just me,” Armin said, kneeling down beside him with a cub of water. “I thought you might be thirsty.”

“Thanks!” Eren gulped the water down as fast as he could. “Man, what time is it? I’m worn out.”

“It’s not even lunchtime.”

Eren groaned.

“I don’t think anyone will mind if you rest. You pushed yourself way too hard last time.”

“Yeah. I’m not doing that again.”

A few minutes later, after Reiner and Jean were finished and Reiner went off with Bertholdt to relax, Jean was surrounded by more eager trainees. He pushed them away, wincing as he sat. Marco intervened, carrying a second cup of water. Jean took it begrudgingly.

“He’s a real jerk,” Eren mused as he watched them.

“Who, Jean?”

“Yeah. He didn’t give a shit about me and Reiner.”

Armin shrugged. Eren could tell he had something he wanted to say and was curious, but if Armin wasn’t willing to say it then he wouldn’t press the issue. He decided to rest up a bit before getting back into the fray.

\- - -

Jean was still a little miffed that Marco had left him earlier, but as he stewed over the cup of water he had to admit that it wasn’t Marco’s fault those douchebags had ganged up on him. It was the douchebags’ faults for being a couple of creeps, he thought.

“Thanks,” he said about five minutes too late. 

“No problem. You earned it.”

This was awkward. Thinking back on it, Marco had seldom let Jean’s anger get to him. He usually went along with it, placating Jean with his dimpled smile and endearing, if sometimes backhanded, compliments. Shit. 

“Eren looks like he enjoyed himself,” Marco commented, indicating where Eren had conked out next to Armin, who was shooing away any trainees who tried to wake Eren up.

Jean choked on his water. “You saw that?”

Marco nodded. “I know we did it with Bertholdt, but now I’m kind of curious what it feels like from the other end.” Marco gave him a cheeky grin. “But you looked like you were enjoying it, too.”

“Yeah, well . . .” This was really awkward. Jean drank some more water while he thought of something to say. “We could try it, if you want.”

His offer caught Marco off guard. He looked surprised, but also like he was seriously considering it. Then he laughed and said, “I think you should take it easy. You’re going to be walking funny enough tomorrow as it is.”

“I meant I would top you. If you want.”

Marco’s entire face went scarlet.

\- - -

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Marco said, one hand tense against Jean’s shoulder. “That kind of hurts.”

“It’s not my fault your ass is too damn tight,” Jean muttered petulantly. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

That didn’t make Jean feel any better, but he tried not to let himself be too disappointed at how utterly lost he was about fingering. He and Marco had experimented with different kinds of sex before; they were used to things being awkward. He was trying to figure out what would make Marco feel good, but he was too distracted by the way Marco was stroking his cock. Fuck. Marco was really good at hand jobs.

“Cut it out,” he said, bumping Marco’s forehead with his own. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

He’d managed to get in one finger and half of a second before Marco told him to stop for a moment. He knew all too well what it felt like to be pressured into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with, so he stopped when Marco asked and was too uncertain about when he should keep going.

“Okay,” Marco said, settling back on his elbows and spreading his legs a little more, “I think I’m ready.”

Jean tried pushing his second finger in all the way, watching Marco’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Marco winced a bit but urged Jean to keep going.

“You good?” Jean asked once it was all the way in.

“Yeah. It feels kind of weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Nope. But I’m going to be honest: I am not letting you put your dick in me. At least not today.”

“That’s fine.” Jean slid his fingers out and pushed them back in. Reiner had fingered him for a bit earlier, but Jean didn’t really remember what he’d done that had felt so amazing. He took Marco’s cock in his mouth and sucked him as he thrust his fingers. With anyone else he would have been too proud to bumble his way around like this, but Marco took his inexperience in stride and was open with suggestions about what Jean could do better.

A little too open, he thought irritably after the third or fourth time Marco reassured him by tacking on, “At least you’re enthusiastic” to his suggestions.

\- - -

“Ah, Mikasa,” Sasha groaned, wriggling her hips. Mikasa paused, her fingers slick and halfway into Sasha. “That . . . you’re being a bit too . . . it kind of—”

“You can’t just plough your fingers in there,” Ymir cut in bluntly. “You need to reign in that freakish strength of yours before you hurt someone.”

“That was way too harsh, Ymir,” Christa said. She took Mikasa’s hand by the wrist and guided her into Sasha, then back out, her grip relaxed but also firm. “Are you still worrying about Eren?”

Mikasa remained silent, but it was obvious that they knew Christa was right. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was getting himself into some kind of trouble.

“I’m sorry, Sasha,” Mikasa said after a moment. She let Christa move her fingers for her for another minute or two, then pushed in a third finger. She was at a loss about what to do, since she’d never tried anything like this on her own, but Sasha liked it; her back arched and her lips spread into a goofy but content smile.

“That’s better . . . ooh . . .” Her body seemed to writhe of its own accord. Mikasa pushed the thought of Eren from her mind and tried to focus on keeping Sasha happy, speeding up the thrusts of her fingers. Elsewhere among the girls, she was sure that Hannah was doing something similar to this, since her named had also been called. From what Eren and Armin had told her, the boys liked to swarm around whoever’s names had been called, but no one except for Sasha, Ymir, Christa, and Annie had come Mikasa’s way. Maybe she’d intimidated them, she realized worriedly, remembering what Ymir had said about her hurting someone.

Mikasa pulled her fingers out and urged Sasha to prop herself on her elbows.

“What are you doing?” Sasha asked, pushing her bangs back from her sweaty forehead. “Oh!” she said as she realized Mikasa was trying to position them so they sat facing each other, their groins touching.

Ymir whistled. “Where’d you think up something like this, Mikasa?”

“Annie and I tried this once in the showers.”

All eyes turned to Annie, who had been lying on her back away from them for the past half hour and watching them in detached interest. She turned her head away, but not before her pale face turned a rosy pink.

Sasha’s attention went back to Mikasa as Mikasa rolled her hips, grinding them together. She was so forceful that she almost knocked Sasha back, but before Mikasa could apologize Sasha giggled and tentatively rolled her hips too. She was much wetter and more relaxed than Mikasa was.

“Relax, geez,” Ymir said, coming up behind Mikasa and patting her shoulders. “We already went over this. Have fun.”

“I’d have more fun if you gave me my scarf back,” Mikasa mumbled, tucking her chin down out of habit.

“Oh, so you’re into the kinky stuff, huh?” Ymir said, cupping one of Mikasa’s breasts and circling the pad of her finger over the nipple. “Maybe when you’re done with Sasha we can try something like that out.”

“I guess,” Mikasa said. “Whatever you want.”

\- - -

Twenty-four hours after Keith called their names, Eren and Jean were so exhausted that Reiner and Marco had to carry them to the cabins on their way to the showers. For about an hour there was a loud ruckus as the other trainees bathed, dressed, and made their noisy way to breakfast. Finally there was peace and quiet. Eren was so tired that it was all he could do to roll over onto his side, coming face to face with Jean, whom Marco had dumped right beside him.

“You’re in my space,” Eren grumbled.

“Deal with it.” Jean’s eyes didn’t open.

“You’re too hot. Move over some.”

“You move.”

They were both drenched in sweat and other things Eren didn’t want to think about right now. As the long, slow minutes passed, Eren cooled down a little bit, but it was impossible to be completely comfortable with Jean crammed up beside him. Maybe if Eren provoked him he’d get mad and leave.

“Your blowjobs . . . aren’t that great.”

Jean’s eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused, but when they settled on Eren he realized that maybe provoking Jean when he was tired and grumpy hadn’t been the best of ideas.

“That’s what everyone says about you,” Jean said, scooting closer, the exact opposite of what Eren wanted. He shifted back from Jean until his back hit the wall and he was trapped between the wood and . . . Jean’s wood. How was he still hard after how long they’d been tossed around from one guy to another? “I’ve never blown you. What do you know?”

“Are you coming onto me?”

Jean snickered. Eren kicked him halfheartedly. They tussled for a few short moments, Jean crawling on top of Eren and making Eren twice as hot. Once they were done flailing Jean was on all fours on top of Eren, his head at Eren’s dick, his own above Eren’s face.

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Eren said. Well, that wasn’t quite true. A small part of him was indignant about constantly being put down in comparison to Jean. So he could deep throat Bertholdt. Big deal.

Eren was dying of curiosity. He was already sweaty. He’d worry about cooling down later. With that he pulled Jean’s hips down and clumsily guided his cock into his aching mouth. Maybe Jean was taking pity on him because he knew he was tired, or maybe Jean was just being impatient, but he took care of most of the motion, moving in and out of Eren’s mouth in slow, shallow thrusts while moving his own mouth in a similar rhythm up and down Eren’s cock. Eren hated to admit it, but Jean really was good at giving head, even better than he was at kissing.

He wouldn’t find out much else about Jean’s prowess in fellatio, because not a moment later the door banged open and Mikasa stepped into the cabin, naked except for her scarf. She peered under the top bunk to look down at them, looking unfazed at what they were doing.

“So you are okay,” she said, more to herself. A tiny wave of relief washed over her face. “I guess I got worried for nothing.”

“You don’t need to keep looking after me,” Eren said in annoyance after Jean’s cock slid from his mouth. “I’m fine.”

Mikasa straightened up and left, shutting the door behind her. Eren went to resume his ministrations, only to realize that Jean was sliding limply to the floor.

Eren rolled over onto his side, reveling in his success for a brief moment before checking to see if Jean was okay. “What’s up with you?”

Jean had a weird expression on his face. “Leave me alone.”

Eren closed his eyes and felt himself start to cool down. Within a minute or two he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people asked for Armin's turn and one person asked for Armin as well as Reiner, so after I take a break I'm going to write a chapter about them. I'm also going to write more about the girls because I feel bad leaving them out aaah.
> 
> edit 11/10 - I'm still working on this! I'm so sorry it's taking so long. I shouldn't have gone back on the kink meme until I was completely done with this *screeches*


End file.
